thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Halflings
Hailing from Helmlyn in the mid-northern oceans of Thelania are the little folk known as Halflings, a small but kindly and quick people who keep often to their own. Though they might be small of stature, light of foot and shy of others they are hail of heart and size has never been known to hinder a halfling with adventure in their heart. Nimble and sure footed they make their way quietly into the world when they do and aren't known for starting conflict though they don't shy from what needs doing. Appearance Halflings are among the smallest Races of Man, standing from two and half to three and a half feet in height with round features, wavy or curly hair and earthy tones. Halfling skin is typically a light tan to tawny or russet, ever with a lively ruddy or rosy overtone. Their hair comes in hues of dark brown to blonde or ginger and their eyes are usually brown of some shade. While their faces are of a rounded shape their frames are often light and nimbly built, well suited to agile pursuits though they lead rather tame lives. Their ears are most like humans in appearance but mildly pointed towards to top somewhat like an elf though much more mildly. While body hair is common on males and females both, facial hair is very rarely seen and often only among families who have mingled bloodlines with some other race, then growing only tidy goatees or similar. Traits & Abilities Though they are not possessed of anything one would quite describe as a magical ability Halflings are well known as a quiet and deft folk. Well built for feats of sneaking and sleights of hand they are sure footed and easy to overlook, making them excellent scouts, thieves and other such skulking professions. Halflings are longer lived than Humans though not so long lived as elves or other fae folk, physically maturing in their mid thirties and living into their early to mid hundreds on average. Being so small and agile as they naturally are Halflings are quite quiet in their steps and take well to climbing, jumping farther than one might expect and hiding in tight spaces. Their hearing and sense of smell are slightly sharper than that of humans and halflings have a highly developed palate which allows for keener detection of mild flavors. History In all the years the halflings have been one of the least traveled people of Thelania, seldom venturing in great number from Helmlyn. Because of their gentle and amicable though shy natures they have been a people often underestimated by outsiders as easy and weak targets. This of course has been proven a foolish assumption, though an opinion that is sadly still common among other races who have little understanding of the small folk, and it is an idea that the halflings themselves do not bother to correct often. In the early years of the Origis Era the orcs of Ogram who had long known of the lush highlands of Helmlyn and the unassuming people who lived their launched an invasion. Much to their consternation and amazement the halflings had routed the better equipped and much larger and stronger invaders within a few months. So familiar were they with their own lands and so well suited to stealthy guerrilla tactics that the halflings who were not much accustomed to battle managed to quite handily overwhelm their foes. The orc raiding bands were lured inland and swiftly cut off from their supply lines, their ships and equipment were sabotaged by the relentless night time forays of the halflings and soon the orcs were forced to surrender. Sent back to Ogram on a crudely crafted vessel made of the remains of their ships the orcs retreated to bide their time. Nearly ten years later in about 73 OE Ogram sent a larger war party in many ships to try again to take Helmlyn, the halflings however were prepared. Before they had even reached the shore many of the ships had been badly damaged or destroyed by ballista that the cunning halflings had crafted. When they had managed to drive their forces inland to try and overtake the little folks villages they found themselves hard pressed to even discover the barrows in which the halflings dwelt and even harder pressed to try and find any of the people themselves. Again the halflings took advantage of their talents at concealment and harried their attackers at odd hours before escaping with few casualties of their own. This time they allowed the orcs to delve deeper into their lands, using the environment to their advantage and within half a year they had once more cut off supply lines and surrounded their opponents, trapping them. This time the leader of the orcs submitted to the halflings and admitted defeat, a truce was written up and the orcs were sent back once more to their homelands. After many tenuous years of wary peace the halflings and orcs opened trade together and it is well known that the large warriors are respectfully fond of the little folk for their tenacity. While humans had some few scuffles of their own initially with halflings these were quickly put down and relations between the two have been peaceful for many generations. Few else have bothered to confront the people of Helmlyn and so the land has known much peace and prosperity though the halflings keep mostly to themselves and do not often involve themselves in the struggles of the world around them or indeed even do much trading with other lands compared to most. Culture & Lore Halflings are a gentle and down to earth people who enjoy relaxed but jovial lifestyles. They consider themselves a rather refined folk and often prefer their own company over that of other races but are grateful of other kindly souls with good humor. Tricks, pranks, jokes and riddles are all well favored pastimes among them and they are quite lively in their own manner. Halflings are known to be a very familial folk with large branching family trees and many tales of relatives whom they often visit with. Halflings prefer discreet but large homes, such as hollowed hills or stone barrows covered with earth and grass to appear little different. Most however take to building their homes in the bulbous based trunks of the caudiciform trees common to Helmlyn such as the halmbab which have hollow centers and grow quite wide and tall, giving a goodly amount of space for the small race to dwell within the living trees. Trivia * Halflings are said to be some possible relation of humans but this has never been proven. Category:Setting Category:Races Category:Races of Man Category:Fauna